


S'il est possible de se reconstruire

by malurette



Series: Gribouillis sur bouts de papier [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: AR, Alcoholism, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-recueil de mini-fics pour Matsuda et un peu Ide aussi.<br/>1ère vignette : Emménager ensemble, à leur âge ? rebâtir leur vie, et tout ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...<br/>2ème : Et si Kira avait su convaincre Matsuda...<br/>3ème : L'affaire Kira a laissé de vilaines séquelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Construire un truc à deux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Construire un truc à deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Matsuda Tōta, Ide Hideki ; mention de Yagami Light  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « monter un meuble Ikea (ou n’importe quel autre marque) »  
>  activité proposée par PresKunange/Cucumber Sandwiches pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Ide/Matsuda (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil :** post-manga, derniers chapitres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 475

Emménager ensemble, à leurs âges ? À première vue, ça peut sembler ridicule.

C’est qu’avec le fiasco Kira et la disgrâce sur l’équipe entière au profit de Near leur avancement a été pour ainsi dire stoppé, pareil pour leurs primes. Ça se ressent sur leurs finances. Et puis il y a autre chose, en plus, qu’ils n’expliquent pas bien.  
Ces quelques années à combattre le crime ensemble ont renforcé leurs liens ; se serrer les coudes est tout naturel du coup.

Matsuda ne parle plus de connaître le grand amour ; il n’y croit plus vraiment maintenant. Mais il croit en Ide.

Construire quelque chose ensemble, au figuré, ils n’en sont pas encore là ; au sens propre en revanche, arriver à monter une étagère en kit ? c’est une engueulade en perspective.

« Le mode d’emploi est là ; il suffit de le lire et de suivre les instructions. Comment on peut se prétendre inspecteur si on n’arrive pas à suivre des indices et un raisonnement aussi simples ?  
\- Mais c’est même pas des indices ces trucs c’est carrément cryptique !  
\- Ça, ça s’interprète comment ça. Pas comme ça.  
\- Mais non, comme ça !  
\- Et zut. »

Pourtant, les étagères finissent montées. Ide décode les schémas et Matsuda en assure le plus gros de la réalisation, soutenant d’une main l’équilibre fragile des planches et insérant les bouts à fixer où il faut comme il faut de l’autre.  
Ide en reste muet.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu es étonnamment adroit.  
\- En quoi c’est si _étonnant_ ? »

Matsuda commet encore maintenant des bourdes quand il parle trop vite, il est impulsif dans ses actions, mais pas maladroit physiquement pour autant.  
La fois où, piégé par Yotsuba, il s’est échappé grâce à L en feignant la mort, s’il n’avait été agile il serait sans doute tombé du balcon pour de vrai. « Mais ça bien sûr tu peux pas savoir, tu n’étais pas là. »

Voilà qui pourrait relancer le sempiternel débat de qui avait tort ou raison dans la lutte contre Kira. Mais ils font tout pour éviter cet écueil. Tout, ou presque... Ide ne peut s’empêcher une question nouvelle, une qu’il n’a jamais osé poser avant :

« Alors quand tu as stoppé Kira en lui tirant pile dans la main, c’était fait exprès ? c’est bien sa main que tu visais, pas sa poitrine – ce qui aurait été infiniment plus sensé... mais auquel cas tu l’auras raté et de beaucoup ? »

Matsuda s’assombrit et ne répond pas. Quelques années après cette affaire, le souvenir le blesse encore.

Ide réprime un soupir.

« Bon, au moins voilà une bonne chose de faite... » lance-t-il sans vraiment s’adresser à son compagnon, et surtout sans préciser s’il parle de la défaite de Kira ou du montage de leur étagère toute neuve.


	2. L'ombre de la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et s'il avait cédé à cet odieux marché...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’ombre de la mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnage :** Matsuda Tōta  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon..."  
>  d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series, Alternate Reality  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon. Ce monde est pourri, il faut le nettoyer et tu le sais. Kira est nécessaire ! pour protéger les faibles. Et désormais toi seul peux m’aider à cela. »

Penché sur l’épaule de Matsuda, le dieu de la mort qui est peut-être Light ou peut-être un autre ou peut-être juste un fragment de son imagination répète les mêmes horreurs inlassablement, chaque fois qu’il a à coucher sur papier le nom d’une personne.

Depuis qu’il a écrit, une fois, juste une seule, dans ce cahier maudit, il voit désormais partout l’ombre de la mort.


	3. Épaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un an après la fin de l'Affaire Kira, Matsuda n'est plus l'éternel petit nouveau de l'équipe. Un autre tient ce rôle désormais, et lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Épaves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** le reste de l’équipe anti-Kira  
>  **Genre :** aïe…  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est gentil de vous soucier de moi, Patron, » répond-t-il, avant de vider son jus d’orange cul sec. »  
> d’après Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 107-108 ; "un an plus tard"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Cul sec, » annonce Matsuda, debout sur la table. Il dénoue sa cravate et la jette au hasard dans la salle avant de vider son verre d’un trait, renversant la tête en arrière. Cela fait, il vacille un peu mais réclame encore à boire.

Les anciens de l’équipe le laissent faire sans lui prêter beaucoup d’attention. Seul le petit nouveau, Yamamoto, s’étonne de ses frasques :  
« Il est toujours comme ça quand on fête l’aboutissement d’une enquête ? »

On ne lui répond pas. Ils savent bien depuis quand et pourquoi : la mort de Light, mais ils le tairont. C’est un sujet tabou.


End file.
